The present invention is generally directed to farm implements and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for remotely controlling the hydraulics of a tractor or other implement towing vehicle.
Increasingly, farm implements have been designed to have frames that can be folded between field-working and transport positions. One such type of farm implement is a stack-fold planter, such as the 1230 Stackerbar planter from Case New Holland, LLC, Stack-fold planters generally consist of a center frame section and a pair of wing frame sections. In the field-working position, the wing frame sections are evenly aligned with the center frame section. In the transport position, however, the wing sections are lifted to a position directly above the center frame section, i.e., to a “stacked” position. In the stacked position, the width of the implement is generally that of the center frame section, thus making the implement better suited for transport along roads and between crops.
Openers are mounted to the frame sections at equal intervals, with each of the wing sections typically carrying one-half the number of openers mounted to the center frame section. The openers are designed to a cut a furrow into a planting surface, deposit seed and/or fertilizer into the furrow, and then pack the furrow. In this regard, each opener will have a seed box that is manually loaded with seed and/or fertilizer. Since the size of the seed box determines how much particulate matter the box can retain, there is generally a desire to have larger seed boxes for each of the openers. Since the larger seed boxes can hold more material, fewer refilling stops are needed when planting a field.
Larger seed boxes, however, have drawbacks. The additional material that can be carried by larger seed boxes adds to the overall weight of the openers, including those mounted to the wing sections. This additional weight can stress the lifting/lowering system that stacks the wing sections, or require a more robust system, which can add to the overall size, mass, complexity, and cost of the implement. Larger spacing between seed trenches lower per acre crop yields. Further, it can be problematic and time consuming to individually fill each of the seed boxes, whether using bags or a conveyor system.
Accordingly, bulk fill systems have been designed for stack-fold planters that generally consist of one or more bulk fill tanks mounted to a frame or toolbar that can be coupled to the frame of the stack-fold planter. The frame for the bulk fill system is supported above the ground by a lift wheel assembly that is designed to raise the frame when the stack-fold planter is in transport. Oftentimes, an operator will also raise the bulk fill system frame at headland turns when the gull wings are also raised to provide additional implement stability.
Raising the gull wings and the frame for the bulk fill hopper(s) at headland turns poses one of the challenges that is faced by an operator when making a headland turn onto a new swath. More particularly, as the operator of a planter arrives at the headland of a field, the operator has to perform numerous tasks to reposition the planter in the next swath. Many of these tasks require the operator to attempt simultaneous control of three or more operations. For stack-fold planters equipped with lift assist wheels and/or gull wings, the operator needs to) retract the gull wings to prevent the wings from drooping when lifted from the ground, elevate the three-point hitch that connects the stack-fold planter to the towing vehicle, e.g., tractor, and extend the lift wheel assembly to raise the bulk fill system. The operator will also need to slow the tractor by shifting and/or reducing engine speed. By requiring the operator to perform these tasks substantially simultaneously, the operator can become mentally and physically fatigued, require an enhanced skill level to operate the stack-fold planter, increase the likelihood that the operator may make an error, or reduce the performance of the stack-fold planter at headland turns.